Demons in the Dark
by imma vampire
Summary: This story is currently being rewritten. For information on when it will be up please subscribe to the story... updates should be coming shortly! Thanks! - Imma Vampire
1. Preface

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	2. 1 Home

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	3. 2 Just Like Home

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	4. 3 Old Friends, New Enemies

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	5. 4 Hormonal Rollercoaster

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	6. 5 Options to Consider

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	7. 6 Speak

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	8. 7 Logic

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	9. 8 Not Enough Words

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	10. 9 Charlie

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	11. 10 A New Hope

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	12. 11 Renee

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	13. 12 Guilt

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	14. 13 Another Daughter

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	15. 14 Warnings WARNING INSIDE!

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	16. 15 Demons

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	17. 16 Options

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	18. 17 Like Father Like Son

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	19. 18 Talk

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	20. 19 Naturally Mommy

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	21. 20 Baseball

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	22. 21 New Friends

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	23. 22 Wedding

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	24. 23 The Calm

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	25. 24 The Storm

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	26. Epilogue

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	27. Sequel!

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


	28. STORY NEWS!

Dear Amazing and Valued Reader...

I have recently come to realize that my writings have gotten bigger and expanded further than I had ever thought before. I am floored by this knowledge. You all are so amazing and so supporting and I am so blessed to have you all supporting my through my writings.

I have recently reread all 13 of my stories, as well as many of your messages and I have decided it was time to take down my writings and revamp them, make sure they are worthy of your precious time. I'm going to do my best to edit and rework my writings into pieces I am proud to share with you all. So as of today, June 5, 2011, the writings that have this note in the chapter's place will be under 'construction' so to speak.

Thank you so much for all your time and efforts and I look forward to presenting you the new and improved stories!

Love to you all,

Imma Vampire


End file.
